


phone calls (and you)

by solcafune



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliffhangers, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solcafune/pseuds/solcafune
Summary: “Osamu, can I be honest with you?”“Uhuh, go on Akaashi.”“I may or may not like you.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	phone calls (and you)

**Author's Note:**

> another ficlet gift! enjoy nana!

“Osamu, can I be honest with you?”

“Uhuh, go on Akaashi.”

“I may or may not like you.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Akaashi?”

“Kei, please help me.”

“Well if you can gather your scattered strength like you can do with your manuscripts, then this could be a lot easier on you and me.”

“I literally asked for you to be my practice partner in confessing, and now you are being a total asshole.”

“Well, I did agree since I am your only friend.”

“I literally have Kuroo and Bokuto-san.”

“Then call them instead, should I hang up?”

“No I’m just kidding. Why are you so mean tonight?”

“Aren’t I always?”

“And you are proud of that?”

“I may be.”

“Anyway, what should I do?”

“Figuring it out on your own is the easiest option right now.”

“You are  _ not _ helping at all.”

“Do I even need to? Akaashi, you like him a lot, and by that I mean A LOT, so what’s stopping you from dropping the bomb of confession on his ass?”

“We are literally friends, FRIENDS, and by friends I mean FRIENDS.”

“And so?”

“What do you mean?”

“What if you are friends? You can’t blame yourself for waking up another day and realizing, shit,  _ I’m in a fucking hellhole of emotions for my FRIEND.” _

“Stop mimicking my voice.”

“Then start being a full grown gay ass man, and get your MAN.”

“He is not mine.”

“Yet, Akaashi. You are forgetting yet.”

“How are you so sure of that?”

“How am I not? Listen, all you got to do is take a leap. Haven’t you watched the recent Sofia The First episode?”

“Why would I watch that?”

“Wow, okay you don’t have a taste. Then again, I can’t blame you. Imagine falling for a Miya.”

“Wow,  **_imagine_ ** falling for a Kuroo.”

“Stop averting the deadass main point, Akaashi. You are on the phone right now, with me. Might as well drop this call, and call HIM instead.”

“I just said I can’t. In another context, Sendai is far from Tokyo, what if I’m just daydreaming too much?”

“Distance is never about the proximity, said a renowned poet.”

“Can I be honest that I don’t get that?”

“Sure, god doesn’t have favorites after all.”

“Fuck you, Kei. You are not helping.”

“Again, all you have to do is ring his ass, spout your emotions, and BOOM, might as well get a boyfriend already who can nurture you with his cooking, like rice. Deadass rice.”

“Stop insulting the holy grail. Kuroo doesn’t even like dinosaurs, so who is the real winner here?”

“Stop involving him or I’ll get your ass.”

“Start helping me so I shouldn’t slander yours.”

“You know what I’m done. Good luck to your dumb ass, I’m hanging up.”

“Kei— fuck.”

Akaashi, now panicking because of Kei’s sudden hang-up, is torn between ringing Osamu’s phone, or calling Kei again. Maybe the former option is easier said than done, but how will he improve? Akaashi didn’t see this coming—didn’t see how one day, instead of going to the shop for the rice balls, he goes there for the owner. Yes, the owner, Osamu Miya. At first what they had was casual friendship due to chitchats about colleagues in the National Team. Now, it’s more than that. They check each other about the weather, and even the smallest things—like if they already ate.

It seems low, and kind of childish to be checking about everything, but Akaashi’s day is never complete without Osamu’s smile. 

Standing up, maybe tonight will be the night he can finally do it. Then again maybe not. Akaashi paces back and forth is his apartment shared with Bokuto, who frequently isn’t home—so most of the time he is alone. Inviting Osamu for a drink might not be a good idea, or might also not be a bad idea.

Sweating palms on his phone, he rings Samu’s number. 

“Hey, why did you call?”

“Hi.”

“Yes, hello to you too, Akaashi.”

Akaashi can hear how Osamu chuckled and god, he really is in love.

“Hi.”

“Yes, what is it?”

Osamu is patient with Akaashi, and Akaashi felt like kissing him through the screen.

“I like you.”

“Huh?”

“Huh?”

Akaashi panicked and didn’t see it coming how his mouth slipped that easily. After saying that, he ended the call. Tears brimming in his eyes, he sat down on the bed and wailed to himself.

“What if he finds me weird?”

As Akaashi was overthinking several questions miles per hour, his phone rang.

_ Myaa-sam. _

Oh how Akaashi begged not to answer that call, so he didn’t, but then again, he did. Yes, Akaashi is hopeless. Kei would’ve been sighing by now.

“Hey.”

“....”

“Keiji?”

“...”

“Yes, Myaa-sam?”

“I like you too, just so you know.”

Akaashi hears a sound,  _ end call. _

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> osaaka canon.


End file.
